The Mix up on Middle Earth
by Evenstar of Mirkwood
Summary: A girl is transported to Middle Earth and is part of the fellowship. She gets a relationship with one of the character. This is my first fanfic story so please R&R. :-) oh yeah just to make sure none of the characters are mine except the girl.
1. The Portal

Cate trudged home from her first day in seventh grade with a 65% on the world's easiest pop quiz. Even some of the stupidest kids got an 85% or over, Cate took out the quiz, ripped it up into shreds, and threw it into the garbage can. Cate decided not to be asked questions from her mother about the first day of school, so she climbed up the oak tree without any problem, slipped into her room, and plumped down onto her bed. Cate finished Social Studies and Science in a zip when it finally came to English and Math. Cate had to write a report on toilets. How stupid can this get thought Cate as she read a biography about Sir Thomas Crapper. Cate started off fine writing the report but started to doodle on the sides of her paper of pictures of herself on Middle Earth.  
  
"I need a break." Said Cate as she threw away the report.  
  
Cate settled down to read the Two Towers. She only read a few pages when she slammed the book down and looked out the window. Cate slide down the tree and ran into the backyard.  
  
"I'm just going to climb one tree and stay in it for 15 minutes and relax." Said Cate. Cate hid behind the Reilly bush to see her mom go out to pick up her older sister and younger brother from the park. She wrote a note, probably for me thought Cate. The close was clear so Cate jumped out and felt free.  
  
"Okay." Said Cate not forgetting about the tree.  
  
Cate ran to the tree to have a good start, but instead landing on the trunk. Cate found herself rolling into some green fields. 


	2. The Favor

"Where am I?" asked Cate as she rubbed her head.  
  
Suddenly a note and a bow fell from the sky.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm? What's this?" said Cate as she read the note.  
  
Welcome Cate, to Middle Earth. You are half elf and half fairy. You have a mission to arrive to, you will know what to do. Yell out Estel and your horse will come.  
  
"Okay..Estel!?" yelled Cate as she put her hands on her hips and heard the galloping of a horse.  
  
"Wha?" said Cate as she looked down at her hips.  
  
Instead of being in her clothes from her time she was wearing elven clothing and had a dagger and a flail. She thought of the bow and touched her back to find a quiver full of arrows and two elven hunting knives. She also remembered the note and touched her ears to find them pointy.  
  
"Wow! This so can't be happening." Said Cate as she mounted the horse.  
  
Cate rode Estel till nightfall and reached the Shire. She heard faint music and lots of cheers as she rode to Bilbo's house. There she found Bilbo and Gandalf smoking their pipes together.  
  
"This is just like the book." thought Cate as she got of the horse to go to Gandalf.  
  
"Ummm.. Gandalf?" asked Cate as she walked closer.  
  
"Cate!! How nice of you to join us!" said Gandalf as he rose to hug her.  
  
"Gandalf it's nice to see you too!" said Cate.  
  
"I'm actually talking to a book character!" thought Cate  
  
"Gandalf I'll be going now oh and nice to meet you Cate." Said Bilbo as he left.  
  
"Cate." Said Gandalf after Bilbo left, "There is a little favor I must ask of you."  
  
"Okay, shoot me." Said Cate.  
  
"Why would you want me to kill you?" asked Gandalf confused.  
  
"I don't mean it literally just tell me the favor, silly." Cate said 


	3. The Passage

"I fear that Frodo will get hurt or in trouble" said Gandalf.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Cate  
  
"Because the way Bilbo talked he had seemed worried about Frodo and I wont always be there for him." Said Gandalf.  
  
"Don't worry Gandalf I'll watch Frodo." Said Cate  
  
"Thank you Cate, now you should celebrate too." Said Gandalf as he stood up and walked down with Cate.  
  
Cate had the time of her life, she danced, she ate, and she partied. Frodo welcomed Cate to his uncle's home. When we came in we saw Gandalf smoking his pipe and thinking.  
  
"He's gone isn't he." Said Frodo disappointed.  
  
"It's just like the book and the movie. Well then I can prevent Frodo from getting stabbed." thought Cate.  
  
"He has left you bag end and his ring." Said Cate under her breath smiling while Gandalf had said the same thing.  
  
They talked for a moment when Gandalf stood up and left.  
  
"So suppose it's just you and me." Said Frodo leading Cate to her bedroom.  
  
"Sleep well." Replied Cate as she went into her room.  
  
"You too." Said Frodo.  
  
A few months or weeks passed before Gandalf came back in distress. He found out that Bilbo's ring was the ring of power and that Frodo had to get out of the Shire with Cate and Sam because he had got caught eavesdropping. They rushed out in a field as Gandalf told them warnings. Soon they were joined with Merry and Pippin. At Bree they met Aragorn and traveled to Weathertop. 


	4. Glorfindel or Arwen?

"Where am I?" asked Cate as she rubbed her head.  
  
Suddenly a note and a bow fell from the sky.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm? What's this?" said Cate as she read the note.  
  
Welcome Cate, to Middle Earth. You are half elf and half fairy. You have a mission to arrive to, you will know what to do. Yell out Estel and your horse will come.  
  
"Okay..Estel!?" yelled Cate as she put her hands on her hips and heard the galloping of a horse.  
  
"Wha?" said Cate as she looked down at her hips.  
  
Instead of being in her clothes from her time she was wearing elven clothing and had a dagger and a flail. She thought of the bow and touched her back to find a quiver full of arrows and two elven hunting knives. She also remembered the note and touched her ears to find them pointy.  
  
"Wow! This so can't be happening." Said Cate as she mounted the horse.  
  
Cate rode Estel till nightfall and reached the Shire. She heard faint music and lots of cheers as she rode to Bilbo's house. There she found Bilbo and Gandalf smoking their pipes together.  
  
"This is just like the book." thought Cate as she got of the horse to go to Gandalf.  
  
"Ummm.. Gandalf?" asked Cate as she walked closer.  
  
"Cate!! How nice of you to join us!" said Gandalf as he rose to hug her.  
  
"Gandalf it's nice to see you too!" said Cate.  
  
"I'm actually talking to a book character!" thought Cate  
  
"Gandalf I'll be going now oh and nice to meet you Cate." Said Bilbo as he left.  
  
"Cate." Said Gandalf after Bilbo left, "There is a little favor I must ask of you."  
  
"Okay, shoot me." Said Cate.  
  
"Why would you want me to kill you?" asked Gandalf confused.  
  
"I don't mean it literally just tell me the favor, silly." Cate said 


End file.
